


All I wanted, was you

by TheGoodmanTJ



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber is here, But she doesn't say anything directly., Fluff, M/M, TJ Is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodmanTJ/pseuds/TheGoodmanTJ
Summary: “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked. How could TJ not want to celebrate his birthday properly? The cake, the balloons, the music and fun party games. That’s what birthdays were all about. Yet for some reason TJ didn’t want it? It just didn’t make sense.“I didn’t want a huge party with all of my friends, I didn’t need over-the-top decorations, or a super fancy cake. It’s just too much. Everything I wanted, is right here.” He spoke so sweetly that Cyrus thought he was going to melt. It was nice enough that he was at TJ’s again, but on his birthday no less? He didn’t think this night could get any better.“All I wanted for my birthday, was time with you.”Until it did.





	All I wanted, was you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, back with another one-shot!  
> This one goes out to TheObligatedKlutz as it was her birthday yesterday.  
> If you guys want, you can find me on Tumblr @TheGoodmanTJ  
> Hope you enjoy!

Cyrus slowly walked through the halls between his two best friends. He clutched tightly onto his books in an attempt to not drop them as he did his best to keep himself awake. He wasn’t sure why he was so tired. He had gotten an ample eight hours of sleep, he had a well balanced breakfast, made sure to shower that morning, and even snuck in one cup of coffee that morning. Yet, he still had trouble keeping his eyes open. 

It just seemed to be one of those days, where no matter what everything just kind of sucked. On the darker side of things, he had tripped down the stairs that morning, thankfully only from the second-to-last step, dropped half of his muffin on the ground as he was eating it, and accidentally dropped a good stack of papers from his bag when he forgot to securely zip it shut.

He groaned to himself, carefully opening his locker and replacing everything he didn’t need, for the items he needed to do his homework. He closed his locker, leaning up against it and closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to get some sort of solace from his exhaustion.

“Does anyone want to smash their Algebra book over my head? I think that will wake me up.” he mumbled, shifting himself on his locker to try and get more comfortable.

“Cyrus…” Buffy scoffed. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?”

“Hmm… no.” he breathed. “Not if it wakes me up. Plus, it might help me with our homework this weekend."

“Yeah… it might also give you a concussion…” Andi said pointedly.

He shrugged, “A risk I’m willing to take.”

“What risks are we taking now?” A familiar voice came from behind him.

Cyrus’ eyes shot open as he spun around, a smile growing on his face “TJ, Hey!” 

He was leaning up against the locker right next to his, one arm gripping onto the strap of his backpack, and the other casually in his pocket.

“Of course that wakes him up.” Buffy mumbled. 

He shot an annoyed glare back in her direction before returning his gaze to TJ. He noticed the boy had the same sincere, soft smile he always did but for some reason his eyes seemed to be brighter, it looked as though TJ was genuinely happy today, which made his heart melt just a little bit.

Cyrus couldn’t help his feelings for the boy, and he wasn’t really sure when they started but he knew they had a connection that he couldn’t ignore. It was like everything made sense when they were together. Cyrus had been a puzzle with one pesky little piece that had been missing for far too long. Then TJ came around and suddenly fit right into place completing everything. Unfortunately for him though, he had to act like it was nothing because he initially wasn’t sure if TJ felt the same way seeing as neither of them had made any sort of move, and he didn’t want to give off the wrong idea, if he was mistaken. For awhile it seemed like there was a chance TJ had felt the same way he did, but ever since he had been hanging out with Kira a lot recently, it was pretty clear that TJ was just one of, if not his best friend. But he’d never tell that to Buffy or Andi. Plus, he was afraid of how they might react seeing as TJ wasn’t necessarily their favorite person in the world.

He knew there was more to TJ than he liked to show anyone, and he felt honored that he was one of the people he was comfortable enough to be himself around. He just wished he’d let everyone else see that side of him so they knew he wasn’t as mean as they believed him to be. He was working on it, but he still had a little ways to go. Cyrus had noticed that ever since the two of them had become friends, TJ had made slight progress towards opening up and being himself around others. And progress, no matter how small, is still progress, and he had that to be proud of. 

Cyrus watched as TJ’s arm left the strap of his backpack and shifted over to grab hold of the silver cross that hung around his neck. It wasn’t until now that he noticed TJ seemed to be dressed nicer than his usual casual sportswear, wearing a white button-up shirt and dark blue slacks. He could feel the butterflies stirring in his stomach, and couldn’t help the impulsive control they took over his body.

“Wow.” the words escaped breathlessly from his lips before he even had a chance to think about it. Quickly realizing what just happened, he shook his head, bringing back his common sense before saying anything else he may be embarrassed about later. “You look nice today, Teej.” he smiled, giving him a playful smack on the arm.

“Thanks” he laughed, dropping his gaze to the floor as he kicked his shoes against the school’s vinyl flooring.

“What brings you over to our neck of the woods?”

“I was uh-” he stopped for a moment, his eyes remaining trained to the ground as his fingers began fidgeting with the silver cross. “I’ve got a thing going on at my place tonight...” He began, lifting his head again to look directly into Cyrus’ eyes. “Just a little family thing but uh- would you maybe want to come and keep me company?” 

He wasn’t sure if it was because if he was suddenly lost in TJ’s vibrant emerald eyes, but he could’ve sworn he had heard a tinge of hopefulness in his voice, as if he was afraid Cyrus may say no. 

“Of course, but- you’re sure your mom won’t mind?”

“Nah.” he huffed, breaking out into a grin. “She loves you, Cyrus. Probably even more than me.”

“TJ…” he frowned. “You know that’s know true.”

“I know, I know.” he smiled, returning the smack he’d been given earlier. “I’m just joking.”

“But sure.” he nodded “I don’t have plans, I’ll be there.”

TJ broke out into one of the widest grins he’d seen on him since his team had won their last championship game. “Cool, I’ll text you. See you tonight.” He gave Cyrus a pat on the shoulder as he walked off, letting his hand linger a little too long.

He watched as TJ slowly disappeared through the school doors, smiling sweetly.

“What was that?” Buffy asked incredulously.

He turned to her with a furrowed brow. “What do you mean? TJ just asked me to hangout later.”

“It honestly looked more like he-” 

She was interrupted by Andi swiftly nudging her side. “What she means is that it was nice of TJ to invite you over. Right, Buffy?”

“Yeah, and I just remembered that Andi and I have something we need to do so we’ll talk to you later Cyrus!” she added, quickly grabbing onto Andi and dragging her off further down the hall.

Cyrus stood there dumbfounded, still trying to process anything that just happened. It was true, TJ did just invite him over, but he went to the Kippens house all the time. He was no stranger to TJ’s mom, or Amber. So surely this was just like a family night thing, and he wanted him to be there too. But as for Buffy and Andi, It was a little unusual for them to just run off like that. Perhaps they knew that he liked TJ? Did they know something he didn’t? He didn’t want to think about it too much. All he knew was that he was just going to spend another weekend at TJ’s house, just like any other.

\--

Five o’clock rolled around, and Cyrus found himself standing on the Kippens front porch, eager to get his weekend started after a not so pleasant day at school. He was double-checking his text from TJ, making sure he grabbed everything he needed and was on time. He didn’t need to worry about that last one though, because when it came to TJ, Cyrus was always early.

He timidly made his way to the door, knocking twice. He wasn’t sure he why he felt so nervous. He had done this a million times. It’s just today- something felt different, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

After a few moments the door swung open and Cyrus was greeted by the cheery green eyes of TJ’s mother.

“Cyrus!” his name left her mouth as if she was seeing her child for the first time in years. She stepped out onto the porch wrapping him in one of the warmest, most loving hugs he’d received in years.

“Heidi!” he coughed, trying to keep his breathing steady as he was being hugged to death. “It’s nice to see you again. However, I am dying.”

She let go of him, taking a step back. “Oops. Sorry dear! I’m just really glad you were able to come by today! TJ’s been looking forward to his b-”

“Cy! You made it!” TJ pushed his way past his mom, interrupting her and wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. “At least let him inside first before you start smothering him.” With Cyrus in tow, he re-entered the house making his way towards the kitchen.

“Sorry!” his mom laughed. “I couldn’t help myself. I’m just really glad he’s here.”

A few minutes later they found themselves sat around the dining room table, eating dinner. The conversation went by casually, but quickly. Heidi asked them about their day, if Cyrus had any plans for the weekend, just the usual banter she held with the two of them. Normally their conversations included Amber too, but Heidi had informed him that she had already eaten shortly beforehand so she was just upstairs for the time being.

“So, TJ.” His mom began with a slight smirk on her face. “What are your plans for tonight.”

He shrugged plainly “Probably go hang out by the pool for a bit. Then come back inside and watch a movie for something.”

“And you’re sure, you’re totally okay with that?” Her expression became a little more concerned as if she was a little unsure of his decision.

“I’m sure mom.” he said smiling. “I got everything I wanted.”

Cyrus was sure the two of them could notice the puzzled look on his face, he wasn’t really sure what they were talking about, but he just went with it.

Heidi clapped her hands together, standing up from the table. “Well then, before you boys head outside do you have any room for some cake?” 

Wait… cake?

“Mom, you know there’s always room for dessert!”

Was there some sort of special occasion?

“I was just making sure” she laughed.

It wasn’t Ambers birthday… He remembered Andi wouldn’t stop talking about it months ago…

“Girls!” Heidi shouted upstairs. “It’s time for cake!”

Could it be his moms birthday? No, surely TJ would’ve told him beforehand.

He watched as Amber and Andi entered the kitchen. Wait, what was Andi doing here? It definitely wasn’t her birthday. So what was this cake for? 

Unless…

He watched as his mom walked over and set the cake down right in front of TJ, the big green lettering of “Happy Birthday, TJ” sprawled out across the front.

He felt his jaw drop as tried to process what he was seeing. It was TJ’s birthday? And he didn’t even know?

First and foremost, he felt like a terrible friend for not even knowing when TJ’s birthday was, but secondly how dare he not tell him beforehand.

“TJ Kippen it’s your birthday? And you didn’t even tell me?” He shouted.

He just watched as the boy shrugged, as if today wasn’t even a big deal. “I don’t know. I kinda wanted to surprise you. But it’s not that important.”

“Not important? W-what about all the balloons and decorations, and all your friends singing happy birthday all out of key- the candles and all of the streamers, the pizza and soda- all the presents- Oh my god! I didn’t even get you a present! I could’ve run to the store and got you something special, or baked you your favorite muffins that you love so much or-”

“Cyrus!” he shouted, placing a firm grasp on his arm, tracing light circles into his skin. Cyrus felt his tension slowly fade away as he looked back up in TJ’s eyes. “It’s fine, I promise.” A huge grin escaping onto his lips. “I don’t want any of that.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked. How could TJ not want to celebrate his birthday properly? The cake, the balloons, the music and fun party games. That’s what birthdays were all about. Yet for some reason TJ didn’t want it? It just didn’t make sense. 

“I didn’t want a huge party with all of my friends, I didn’t need over-the-top decorations, or a super fancy cake. It’s just too much. Everything I wanted, is right here.” He spoke so sweetly that Cyrus thought he was going to melt. It was nice enough that he was at TJ’s again, but on his birthday no less? He didn’t think this night could get any better.

“All I wanted for my birthday, was time with you.”

Until it did.

“W-what?” he croaked, his voice barely even able to form words.

“Aww!” the chorus of coos came from the girls seated across from the.

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you were going to make this a bigger deal than I wanted it to be. I just wanted today to be like any other day. I just needed you to make it special.”

He could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He had honestly never felt more loved, or wanted in his life. And this was all by TJ no less, the boy who he had been crushing on for months now.

He turned to Andi, voice still plagued with emotion. “And you knew about this?”

She just gave him a shrug, with a knowing smirk glued to her face. 

He turned his attention back to TJ, running his eyes over his face taking in every little feature.

“I don’t know what to say, I know this is your birthday but… thank you. For making me feel special too.”

TJ smiled, pulling cyrus in for a hug, resting his chin on top of his head. He whispered just loud enough so that only he could hear.

“Sometimes, all I really care about is you.”

Cyrus didn’t even reply. He didn’t know what to say. He just hugged TJ tighter, hoping he’d understand that the feeling was mutual.

A few hours later, they found themselves out by the pool. Cyrus was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling in the water, watching as TJ was splashing Andi and Amber as they were trying to tan. He couldn’t help but stare. After what TJ had said earlier, he really believed there might be something more there. He admired everything about this boy. The way his eyes always seemed to be a little brighter whenever he was looking at him. How he always passionately talked about anything when Cyrus was listening, and the way nothing else mattered in the world whenever he was the one listening. Or currently how his wet hair was dangling in front of his face, and if he was close enough he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from brushing it out of the way. The way he didn’t notice TJ swim over to him until he felt pressure on his legs.

He looked down to see TJ’s head resting on his arms which were being supported by Cyrus’ legs. He nodded over towards the space next to Cyrus, soft smile on his face.

“Is that spot taken?”

Cyrus chuckled to himself, before matching his smile. “No.”

He watched as TJ pushed himself out of the water, seating himself right next to Cyrus so that their knees were touching. He reached over and grabbed Cyrus’ hand, entwining their fingers.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, sending a chill down his spine.

“More than.” he matched his volume to TJ’s speaking just barely above a whisper.

“Thank you for being here today. It means a lot to me.” He said sweetly, lifting his gaze to stare right into Cyrus’ eyes.

“I’m glad I’m here.” 

“You know Cyrus I-” He began rubbing small circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. “I like you a lot. And I just want you to know that.”

“I like you a lot too.” he said, breaking out into a wide grin.

“Good.” TJ smirked. “Then it won’t be weird when I do this.”

He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss into Cyrus’ temple. 

The butterflies in Cyrus’ stomach came back, and all of the heat in his body rose up to his face. He couldn’t focus on anything else except for the fact that it was official. TJ Kippen liked him back, and he was ecstatic.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before TJ nestled his head into the crook of Cyrus’ neck. He kept rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand as they watched the sun set before them.

“Best birthday ever” he heard TJ whisper, to which he couldn’t help but smile.

And Cyrus learned something that day. You don’t need fancy decorations, or big presents, or a room full of people to have a good birthday.

All you need is someone who cares about you, just as much as you care about them. And that can make all the difference in the world.


End file.
